minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Game Controls you
I don't know how long I've truly played Minecraft. I only got interested recently. Anyway, the important thing is what I'm about to tell you, so if you know what's good for you, you'll keep reading. The point of Minecraft is that... there isn't one. There's no direct objective to compell you. No official goal to accomplish. That's the beauty of this amazing sandbox game: you do what YOU want. You control the outcome. You control the game. At least that's what Mojang wants you to think. The game. Controls. You. About three months ago, I was eating ramen with a friend at his apartment, taking a break from work and hanging out during Labor Day. I hated my job. I wasn't married, family was distant, nothing to look forward to at home... that's why I tried to get out as much as I did. The only other thing I did was play Minecraft, which was a child's game anyway and I wasn't too much into it. But my friend, Kevin, was. Played it often. He said he had a responsibility to fulfill, because he was the admin of something or other... didn't sound too important to me, but there were people he didn't want to disappoint, even if they were some child predator living in their mother's basement in real life. He spent at least an hour of his day taking care of his in-game priorities. None of that made sense to me, at the time, because he told me there was no point to the game, it's a sandbox something and you can do whatever you want... whenever I played it, which was only on my phone, I built big square houses in creative mode or played with TNT. But Kevin was a full-fledged minecrafter, owning it on almost every platform and console he had. "Dude, you should join." "What?" I said, losing my focus in the cup of cold ramen. "You should join my server." He said. "We just got some new players, and I restarted the world so you would be getting a fresh start like everyone else." "Can I just do it on my phone?" I asked, without looking up. "What? No, you need the computer version! Your phone can't connect to the server." He said, with a "you should already know this" tone. Mind you, Kevin wasn't a geek, I just didn't really care. "How much does it cost?" I asked him. "26 dollars. But you can just use my Alt, I don't ever use it for anything." "Um, sure. If I'm not paying for it." I said, as I threw my empty cup of ramen in the trash. "Sweet! If you want, come over here tomorrow and I'll set it up for you." He said. "Alright, I'll come over after work. I need to distract myself with something anyway." The next day, I walked into Kevin's apartment with my laptop and sat down at his coffee table. "Welcome." He said. "Ok, let's start. I just have to download Minecraft to your computer, if that's ok with you." I said yes and he started the download. A few minutes later when it was done, he opened up the launched and typed in the password and username of his alt, deermongingKevin2. He wrote it down on a notepad and handed it to me. "That's the password. The first one is the username; mind my handwriting." He said. I slid over to my laptop as he took control of his own computer and started up his own account. "The server IP is 280:123.137.9267." he said, as I typed it in. I clicked join and watched the loading screen, and soon I saw my character spawn in the middle of some forest. "Ok, so. The rules are simple, just mark your own plot, don't grief, steal, cyberbully, ect..." he said, listing off the rules. "I'm a grown man, Kevin. You don't have to treat me like one of your anonymous online friends." I said, eyes glued to the screen. "Right." He said, and continued with his tour. "Over here is my house" he said, walking over to a nice wooden structure. "Here's the other player's plots." he said, as we teleported to each different location, showing me all kinds of different builds. Some were nice, some were crude. It's strange, I never thought about trying to build something visually pleasing. "So, you can just start you plot somewhere thataway, and I'll set up a teleporter for you." He said, going back to his own house to work on something. "...ok." I was a bit overwhelmed, I didn't know where to start or what to do, I didn't understand crafting yet any real survival concepts; I only played creative. "Kevin, you need to help me out." I said. "I don't know what to do." Frankly I was getting a little bored as Kevin came to look at my laptop. "Ok, buddy, first you want to start with punching wood." He clicked on a tree nearby and held down the left click button until the block broke. He picked up the wood and said, "Ok, so to get to your inventory you press E. Up here is your crafting square..." Kevin moved the mouse around a picture of four squares. "And this is your inventory. To craft, just take something and place it here." He took the log he broke and put it in the crafting square, creating wood. "Now, you use the wood to craft more things, but I'm gonna make a crafting table so you can make tools and stuff." Over the next fifteen minutes, Kevin showed me the ropes of Minecraft, and I had to admit, I was interested. I was ready to try it out myself as soon as he finished his tutorial and went back to his own computer. I soon made a square wooden house with a hole for a window that contained a bed with a chest. After that, I tried out mining and got the hang of it real quick. I was starting to appreciate this Minecraft game a bit more. After about an hour, it was 7:30 and I had to leave. I said goodbye and walked out the door, started my car and drove off, but I couldn't stop thinking about the game and what I should do next. I knew I was quickly becoming obsessed, But I still had a job and needed to eat. The next morning, I woke up feeling groggy after staying over at Kevin's pretty late. My job was getting pretty demanding due to some lost revenue in the stocks, and I was having to wake up a little earlier than usual. Soon I was on my way to work as I began to think about minecraft again. Something about the game was so ridiculously addicting... and I had barely experienced the game. I was eager to get home and keep playing, but then I remembered that I had made an appointment with the local handyman to fix my fridgerator. "Oh well," I thought to myself, "It's a child's game, after all." When I got home around the afternoon, I pulled my computer out and logged into minecraft. The handyman wasn't going to be here for half and hour, and I wasn't really hungry anyway, so I decided to play Minecraft again. My character spawned in the familiar forest, outside of my house, but I saw something at my door; a chest. I opened it and saw a glowing diamond sword and book. I took the book from the chest and began to read. "Dear Daniel," it started, "you can have this enchanted diamond sword I made for your monster troubles. I had some extra stuff laying around and figured you'd like it. -Kevin." "Sweet!" I said, putting the book back into the chest and taking the sword out. It was pretty slick, with the words "Daniel's sword" written on it. I put it back into my inventory and went outside, looking for something to test it on. It wasn't night yet, but I spotted a nearby cow and took my weapon back out, quickly lashing out at the cow. It died in a single hit, only a piece of leather to prove it even existed. "Man, this sword is sick." I told myself, but I wanted to wait until night... so I could test this baby out in real combat. Putting it away I made myself some armor from the leather of nearby cows and watched the sun set from the top of my house. In the distance, I saw monsters beginning to spawn and ran out toward them. It was a few skeletons and a spider, something I always had trouble with, but with my new sword in my hands, I was confident they were no match for me. Quick as a bolt of lighting, I springed past the spider, sword cutting into its body as I ran. Then I turned around, dodged the arrows from the skeletons and knocked one of them into the other. I then brought the sword above my head and swung downwards, dealing a critical hit, killing both at the same time. "Wow!" I said, "This almost feels like cheating." I turned to head to my house when my screen froze. "Dang it!" I yelled, quite frustrated at my computer's incompetence. But, as soon as I stood up, the screen unfroze, and I was inside my wooden house. Tha was strange. I headed banging on the door, and saw the zombie through the peepholes. Excited to use the sword once again, I pulled it out, yanked the door open, and plunged it into the zombie's chest. It screamed, fell over, but didn't disappear. "that's strange..." I said. "Maybe some form of lag?" But right as the words came out of my mouth, the screen froze again. "What?" I said angrily. "I really need to free up some storage." I said, but then the screen unfroze, just like before. I blinked and suddenly was surprised to find myself at the doorway of my apartment! I looked down. I had a kitchen knife in my hand... covered in blood. "Oh God, what the hell is this?" I muttered. I turned back to my doorway and gasped. Lying on the floor was the local handyman, a huge gash on his chest with blood pouring out of it. I dropped the knife. "What the Hell?!?" I yelled. I grabbed my phone, ready to call 911... but then stopped. I was holding the knife. The knife was covered in blood. The handyman's blood... "No..." I gasped. "How? I was just playing Minecraft! Right over there!". I was in total disbelief as I played the events in my head again. Screen froze, zombie at door, I stabbed it in the chest... screen froze again, handyman dead at my door, and I had the murder weapon in my hand. I looked over at the handyman's body. His gash was on the right side of his chest... exactly where the heart belonged. I thought back to when I killed that zombie. I had stuck it right where a normal human heart went. I started connecting the dots... somehow Minecraft made me kill this man. No... it couldn't be... I must have gone crazy, or lashed out in some mental anomaly that I couldn't remember... I was playing Minecraft at the time and maybe that's how my brain was trying to compensate. But all that didn't matter. People would soon see the corpse of the handyman on my front porch and call the police. I had to get out of the area completely until I could explain what happened. Three days later, I was at an Internet cafe in the next state over. I was reading the headlines of the newspaper, and one really stood out to me; "Man found stabbed to death at apartment, occupant missing." It wasn't a dream, and I had already accepted that. I had to find out why I stabbed the man. Who knew if I did something worse in the future? Logging into Minecraft on my laptop, I jumped back on the server. To my surprise, I wasn't at the door of my house when I killed the zombie. I was in the nearby plains staring at the house, where I was right before the screen froze. I ran toward my house, when I reached it, I found another chest. Opening it, I found a nice enchanted bow with another book. "Welcome to the server! Take this as a gift of our appreciation." It read. It was from a player named Wxlfie302, another member of the server and my apparent neighbor. I picked up the bow and read the enchantments. Power 4, unbreaking 3, flame 1 and infinity... I had to admit, it was pretty slick. I grabbed an arrow from a chest and aimed "Daniel's bow" (as it was aptly named) at a pig close by. I let go, and the arrow flew free from the bow and struck the pig right in the forehead, effectively killing it with only two porkchops left behind. "Wow, this bow is awesome!" I whispered to myself, completely forgetting that I had killed a man 3 days ago. It sure would be affective against all the zombies that seemed to come from that nearby cave. "Hmm..." I thought... "Maybe I should go test it out." Grinning, I sprinted over to the problem cave and entered with the string pulled back. It was completely dark, but I had my brightness turned up. I could hear the groans of zombies in the distance. All of a sudden, one popped out from behind a corner, surprising me, but it was no match for my bow. With a shot to the head, the zombie fell with a poof and disappeared. "Sick." I said, and walked further down the cave, determined to eradicate the rest of the zombies... when my screen froze. "Arrgh! No!" I yelled, then looked around, getting stares from the nearby patrons. I looked down at the screen and saw that it had unfroze. I was at the community hub! Before I could wonder why, a zombie crawled out of one of the dark corners of the hub and walked toward me, groaning... But I wasn't afraid. I knew what to do. I pulled back my bow and released, hitting it square in the eye, and it dropped to floor, dead. However, it didn't disappear or drop any items, and I didn't have the foggiest idea why... but before I could react, another arrow struck me in the shoulder! "Ack!" I yelled, feeling it as if the pain was real! I turned and saw a skeleton, stringing up another arrow to shoot me. "Oh, go to Hell!" I yelled, launching an arrow at it, hitting it in the chest, ending its life. "Good God... what was that about?" I muttered, looking back to my shoulder, when my screen froze again. "What..?" I said, then the screen unfroze... just like last time. I found myself staring at my shoulder, watching it pour blood. "Oh no..." I said, and looked around. The cafe manager was shot dead, a hole where his eye was, and a security guard at the corner of the room was also dead, blood pouring out of his chest. All around me, people were screaming and running out with looks of terror on their faces... and I was the reason. I looked down at my hand... and found I was clutching a gun. "What?" I whispered. I has never owned a gun, or even had a license for one. It had just appeared in my hands... somehow. Looking up, I remembered my situaction; I had killed two men, and people outside were dialing 911. So, without another thought, I grabbed my computer and ran. -continue I will-Category:CreepypastaCategory:Continue the Story